Amour et Adieu
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Suite de "Sans toi", mais cette fois ce sont les pensées de Leo avant qu'il ne trouve le courage d'avouer ses sentiments, d'apprendre pour sa grossesse et la naissance de sa fille qui lui goutera la vie! (Tentative de réponse à une question posée par Iokay!)
1. Chapter 1

Amour et Adieu

Source: Les Tortues Ninjas

Genre: UA + POV + Romance + M-PREG + Family + Drame

Couple: Leonardo x Raphael

Disclaimers : Les personnages de NT ne sont pas à moi! Sauf Airi-Chibana!

Résumé: Suite de « Sans toi », mais cette fois ce sont les pensées de Leo avant qu'il ne trouve le courage d'avouer ses sentiments, d'apprendre pour sa grossesse et la naissance de sa fille qui lui goutera la vie!

Chapitre unique

POV Leonardo

_Depuis quand mes sentiments envers __**lui**__ ont-ils évolués, changés? Depuis combien de temps rêvais-je de __**le**__ voir auprès de moi dans mon lit, à m'embrasser avec passion?_

_Je l'ignore. Ou plutôt, si, je le sais. Avec Maître Splinter, les autres et __**lui**__, je fêtais mes 13 ans._

_Mais à chaque fois que je __**le**__ regarde, mon cœur me fait mal. Je ne peux révéler à Père et à mes autres frères que je __**l**__'aime._

_Nous sommes frères, je ne devrai pas __**l**__'aimer comme je __**l**__'aime en ce moment. De toutes mes forces, j'essaye de camoufler cet Amour ardent, mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile._

_Alors quand j'ai rencontré Karaï, je me suis dis que l'idée qui m'étais venue à l'esprit fonctionnerait. __**Il**__ m'en a voulut d'être tombé amoureux de la fille du Shredder, mais c'étais sans savoir que Karaï était en réalité Miwa, la fille biologique de notre père et maître._

_Un soupir m'échappa, mais je garde la position du lotus dans laquelle je suis depuis quelques heures._

_Mais incapable de me concentrer, je me relève, quitte le dojo pour rejoindre ma chambre où je m'enferme à double tours._

_Comment pourrais-je __**lui**__ dire ce que je ressens? Et s'__**il**__ me repoussait, dégoutté de mes sentiments?_

_Me laissant glisser le long de la porte de ma chambre, je remonte mes jambes que j'entoure de mes bras, baissant la tête._

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? __**Lui**__ avouer que je __**l**__'aime au risque de __**le**__ perdre?_

_Ou garder enfermé dans mon cœur cet Amour si brûlant? Maître Splinter remarqua bien que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais malgré mon envie de me confier, je ne l'ai pas fait._

_Pourquoi? C'est simple, très simple même. Et si en apprenant ce qui me trouble mon père et maître me renierait? Je ne peux prendre ce risque._

_Alors, je continue. Je fais semblant, je me comporte « normalement », mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je cache à Don et à Mikey ma souffrance, je __**lui**__ cache mon Amour, je cache à mon père mes tristes pensées et je cache à April et Casey que mon moral est au plus bas._

_J'ai toujours été présent pour mes frères. Malgré mon désarroi, je continue de rester proche d'eux. Je ne peux faiblir, je suis le roc sur lequel ils peuvent venir chercher une oreille attentive et le réconfort que je peux leurs apporter._

_Un jour, __**il**__ s'est levé, le tient légèrement pâle et de très très mauvaise. Fus-je le seul à l'avoir remarqué ce premier détail?_

_Apparemment, oui. Comme je fus le premier à remarquer qu'_**_i_****_l_**_ ne mettait plus autant d'énergie dans __**ses**__ attaques et que __**ses**__ reflexes de défenses étaient plus lents. __**Il**__ s'évanouit en recevant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Karaï alors que j'essayais de la convaincre que le Shredder n'était pas son véritable père, mais Maître Splinter._

_Courant vers __**lui**__, quel ne fut pas mon soulagement en l'entendant respirer! Certes, __**il**__ était brûlant de fièvre, mais __**il**__ respirait!_

-On bat en retraite! avais-je crié afin de prévenir mes autres frères en _**le**_ portant sur mon dos après avoir rangé mes armes.

_Etrangement, Karaï ne nous poursuit pas. Une fois rentrés au repaire, je __**l**__'ai couché sur son lit. Je __**lui**__ ai retiré ses saïs afin qu'__**il**__ ne se blesse pas avec. Durant trois heures, je suis resté auprès de __**lui**__._

_Maître Splinter me remplaça le lendemain matin car je m'étais endormi, __**lui**__ tenant la main afin qu'__**il**__ sache que quelqu'un était resté auprès de __**lui**__._

-Pourquoi cacher ta tristesse, mon fils?

_La question de Maître Splinter me coupa la respiration. Comment avait-il deviné? Que faire? Nier? Non, j'ai trop longtemps gardé mes sentiments secrets._

-Je suis désolé, Senseï, mais je ne me sens pas très bien.

_Je n'ai pas répondu, comme je n'ai pas menti. Comment pourrais-je me sentir bien alors qu'__**il**__ est brûlant de fièvre?_

_Sans laisser le temps à Senseï de formuler sa pensée, je quitte la chambre, le cœur lourd de ce secret que je cache depuis tant d'années._

_Arrivé à l'intérieur de ma chambre, je ne peux retenir mes larmes._

_Kami-sama, pourquoi me torturez-vous? Quelle est ma faute? Existe-t-il un moyen pour me faire pardonner?_

_Trois coups frappés à ma porte m'avertirent de la présence de Mikey, mais je ne réponds pas à ses appels._

_Combien de temps suis-je resté enfermé dans ma chambre? Je l'ignore, mais quand je repris connaissance j'ai pu reconnaître les visages de Don, Michangelo et de Senseï._

_L'inquiétude et le soulagement que j'arrive à lire dans leurs regards me firent mal au cœur. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont inquiets._

_L'étreinte que me fit Mikey brisa la barrière que je m'étais forcé de créer durant ces années. Senseï et mes frères m'encouragèrent à libérer mon cœur du poids qui m'étouffe._

-J'aime quelqu'un. répondis-je, mes larmes roulant sur mes joues telles une cascade. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de _**l**_'aimer d'un Amour aussi ardent que le feu, mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'_**il**_ me rejette lorsque je trouverai le courage de le _**lui**_ avouer.

_Je n'ai pas révélé __**son**__ nom par peur que mes frères et Père ne soient dégouttés. Je n'entends pas leur encouragement, je n'entends que les battements de cœur de Mikey, si réconfortant, si paisible…que je me rendormis sans m'en rendre compte._

_Quand je sortis des bras de Morphée c'est pour découvrir que Donnie avait passé la nuit à mes côtés, me serrant dans ses bras. Un faible sourire vient étirer mes lèvres, mais mon cœur reste toujours aussi lourd._

_Réveillant Don, je feins d'être en pleine forme pour attaquer la journée. Mon frère sourit, croyant que je vais mieux. Pauvre Don, si tu savais que mon âme est toujours tourmentée, tu ne sourirais pas._

_Durant les trois jours où __**il**__ est resté au lit, je n'ai pas osé m'approcher de sa chambre. J'en étais incapable. Je ne lui rendais visite que quand il dormait afin de le contempler..._

_Un soir April nous téléphona pour nous apprendre que les Dragons Pourpres trafiquaient quelque chose de louche. Avec Don, je sortis du repaire ordonnant à Mikey et __**lui**__ de rejoindre April chez elle, que je leur téléphonerai pour les prévenir._

_Je voulais être seul, mais mon comportement aurait inquiétait Michangelo et Donatello. Sans compter Père qui aurait comprit que malgré que mon aveu d'aimer une personne sans avoir révéler l'identité de cette personne je me sentais toujours aussi mal._

_J'aurais du me douter que c'était un piège. Après un bref combat contre le Shredder et avoir vu mon frère assommé, je perdis connaissance après que le Shredder m'ait donné un violent coup de pied au visage._

_Ce sont les cris de douleur de Donatello qui me firent revenir à la réalité, me réveillant immédiatement, je me débats pour essayer de le rejoindre, mais mes poignets et mes chevilles sont entravés par des chaînes._

-Hé, Rahzar! l'appelle-je, agressif, en le voyant auprès de Don. Laisse mon frère tranquille! _L'ex-humain tourna la tête vers moi, me montrant l'état dans lequel se trouve Donnie. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, digne de mon aimé._ -ESPECE DE FOU FURIEUX! SI TU VEUX OBTENIR DES INFOS, TU DEVRAS ME PASSER SUR LE CORPS AU LIEU DE T'ATTAQUER A MON FRERE! _Je ne vis pas le coup venir, mais je ressentis néanmoins la douleur à ma joue gauche. _ -Leo! _Jetant à un coup d'œil à ma joue, je distingue les marques de griffures que Rahzar m'a faite, mais je ne cris pas. Lui faisant face, je soutiens son regard. Après tout, ne suis-je pas le fils de Yoshi Hamato?_ _Mon arrogance me gouta cher car, refusant que l'on touche à Donatello, c'est à moi que Rahzard et quelque fois Shredder me rendit visite pour apprendre où se cache notre père et nos frères, mais je tiens bon. Malgré la douleur et les tortures, je n'ai pas lâché un mot, donné la moindre information._ _Combien de temps sommes-nous restés enfermés dans les prisons du Shredder? Je l'ignore. Jetant un coup d'œil à Donnie, je le vois entrain de pleurer._ -Ne pleure pas, Don. souris-je. Entant que grand frère, c'est mon devoir de prendre les coups à la place de mes cadets, non? _Raté. A la place d'arracher un sourire à Donatello, je le fis pleurer encore plus. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de prendre la parole que je repris._ -Don, jamais je n'aurais accepté de te voir souffrir mille souffrances. Si j'ai provoqué Rahzar, ce n'est pas orgueil, mais par devoirs. Entant qu'aîné, je suis prêt à mourir pour t'empêcher d'être blesser. Tu comprends? _Donnie garda le silence. J'ai du mal à garder ma respiration régulière quand je parle, mais je décide de sortir ma dernière carte. Autant savoir la vérité._ -S'il t'arrivait malheur Karaï ne me le pardonnerait pas. _Bingo. Donatello releva la tête, surprit._ -Comment…? -Je suis au courant? termine-je sa question, amusé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle aimait l'un de nous, j'en ai déduis que ce devait être toi car je la vois mal sortir avec Raph ou Mikey. Moi, je suis déjà pris! -Mais elle est la fille de Senseï, jamais il n'acceptera le fait que j'aime sa fille! _Je pris une expression sérieuse afin qu'il comprenne que je ne plaisante pas._ -Il est vrai que Maître Splinter nous considère comme ses fils, comme nous le considérons comme un père, mais tu sembles oublier que nous n'avons aucuns liens de sang, juste de cœur. Je pense qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que l'un d'entre nous devienne officiellement son genre, mais je donnerai ma main à couper que pour lui nous resterons ses enfants. Mais le plus important est ceci: L'aimes-tu sincèrement? Ou es-tu encore amoureux d'April malgré qu'elle sorte avec Casey? _Donnie sourit faiblement, mais sourit._ -Je ne suis pas depuis combien de temps, mais je l'aime vraiment. C'est un Amour différent de celui que j'avais pour April. _Je suis essoufflé, la douleur est insupportable, mais je ne dis rien. Je dois avoir un poumon percé car un mince filet de sang s'écoule de mes lèvres._ _Epuisé par la douleur, la fièvre et la fatigue, je m'endors profondément après avoir fait promettre à Donnie de me réveiller si Rahzar ou le Shredder se rapproche de notre prison. Ce qu'il promit de faire._ _La première chose qui me poussa à me réveiller est la présence de quelque chose de froid sur mon front, la deuxième est que je ne suis plus debout, les bras en l'air, mais couché sur quelque chose de doux et de moelleux._ _Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve. Par contre, je peux certifier que je ne me trouve plus dans la prison de Shredder. Soudain, je me redresse. _ -DON! hurle-je le prénom de mon frère, très inquiet. _Où est-il?! Une porte s'ouvrit devant moi Maître Splinter courut vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras._ -Là, mon fils, là…chuchote-il en me caressant la carapace. Donatello va très bien, il est dans sa chambre, il se repose. _Soulagé, je me détends, mais je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur franchir mes lèvres. J'ai du réveiller mes blessures en me redressant tel un ressort._ -Leo? _Rouvrant les yeux, j'aperçois Michangelo. Le soulagement et l'inquiétude se lisent dans ses yeux bleus bébé, je tente un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut venir. Ce que mon jeune frère fit, après que Père lui ait laissé sa place._ -Comment? est le seul mot que j'arrive à prononcer. -Raphie a imaginé un plan pour vous sauver de là, avec l'aide de Karaï, Minette Glacée° et de la mienne on a pu vous libérer! _Je sentis mon cœur cogner fortement contre ma poitrine ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur._ -Leo! s'inquiète mon petit frère. Ça va pas?! _Rouvrant un œil, j'explique à mon frère et à Sensei qu'en me redressant trop vite, j'ai réveillé la douleur à mes blessures._ -Recouche-toi, mon fils, tu as besoin de repos. me conseilla Senseï en me rallongeant doucement dans mon lit. -Qui nous a soignés? demande-je. -C'est Leatherhead. me sourit Mikey. _Une minute plus tard, je me retrouve seul. Malgré ma fatigue, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Avant de partir Michangelo m'apprit que Donnie leur avait raconté les conditions dans lesquelles nous avons « séjournés » dans l'une des prisons du Shredder. Et le pourquoi j'étais le plus blessé._ _Le plus silencieusement, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. En tournant la tête, je __le__ vis. Sait-il que je ne dors pas?_ -Leo…murmure-t-_il_, la voix emplie d'inquiétude. _Père m'a expliqué que c'est Mikey qui m'a porté dans ses bras, mais que c'est __lui__ qui m'a couché dans mon lit. Mon cœur bat la chamade et de peur. Mais surtout de honte. En le voyant entrer dans ma chambre, je remonte la couverture afin de lui cacher les bandages qui recouvrent mon corps._ _Ce que je lis dans son regard me surprit beaucoup, __lui__ qui n'est pas démonstratif de ses sentiments. Mon geste __l__'a blessé…_ _Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent mon rétablissement (Donnie a sut sortir du lit dès la 1__ère__ semaine) __il__ resta à mes côtés, me parlant de tout et de rien. M'encourageant à ne pas perdre confiance en mes capacités et en moi-même._ _Est-ce que Donnie a leur raconté ce que me fit Rahzar? Je crois bien. Car jamais je n'aurais trouvé le courage pour leur en parler. _ _Mes frères, Leatherhead, Père, __lui__ et April firent tout leur possible pour me redonner goût à la vie. Même Casey essaya de me refaire sourire, voir rire._ _Il me fallut encore une semaine pour remonter la pente, mais grâce à leur aide, j'y suis parvenu. Un mois plus tard __il__ était venu me voir…pour me déclarer __ses__ sentiments._ _Pendant une seconde mon cœur a cessé de battre, je pensais rêver. Mais quand __il__ a prit mes mains dans les siennes, me répétant qu'__il__ m'aime comme un fou, ce fut la délivrance. Des larmes de pur bonheur ont roulé sur mes joues en abondance, mon cœur m'a semblé si léger que je n'ai pas hésité à me jeter dans ses bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre (il tomba sur la carapace), lui demandant pardon pour toutes ces années où je pensais que jamais __il __ne partagerait mes sentiments._ _En guise de pardon __il__ m'a embrassé, me serrant tendrement dans ses bras où je sentis __son__ cœur battre au même rythme que le mien._ _Enfin, mon âme était libérée. Oui, j'étais heureux…_ _Pendant 4 mois nous avons caché notre Amour à Père et à nos frères. Car comment leur annoncer que nous nous aimions sans lire le dégout dans leurs regards? Mais un mois plus tard, je souffris d'une étrange maladie. Quelque soit l'aliment que j'essayais de manger, je n'arrivais pas à le garder. Toujours, il fallait que je cours aux toilettes pour vomir…jusqu'au jour où Raphael m'appela « Chéri » devant les membres de notre famille._ _Inquiet pour ma santé, Père m'obligea à garder le lit. Il m'apprit que lui-même et les autres sont heureux pour nous, qu'ils regrettent juste de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plutôt. J'étais soulagé, __lui__ aussi. Il ne manquait que Karaï, Casey, April et Leatherhead à mettre au courant._ _En me faisant une prise de sang Don dut s'y prendre à 4 reprises pour connaître le nom de cette « maladie » car il crut s'être trompé quelque part La nouvelle me laissa sans voix tandis qu'__il__ et Mikey était ravis, Père surprit: Je suis enceint!_ -J'vais être tonton, trop cool! s'exclama Michangelo en sautant de joie partout dans le repaire. _Il__ est fou de joie à l'idée d'être père. De très mauvaise foie, je lui fis remarquer que la grossesse n'avait pas intérêt à durer 9 mois sinon __il__ allait en baver._ _Sinon, je suis heureux. Donnie me demanda dans la même journée si j'avais une idée de comment je voulais que mon futur enfant m'appelle. Papa? Papa n°2? Ma réponse le surprit, mais il sourit, compréhensif._ _Ma réponse? Maman. _ _Néanmoins, je lui ai demandé s'il était d'accord pour qu'il soit le parrain de mon enfant. Il accepta, ému et honoré. Pour le choix de la marraine, il pouvait choisir entre April et Karaï (pardon Miwa) car je n'arrivais pas à me décider._ _Le plus surprenant avec ma grossesse est que mon corps changea: Mon torse changea pour devenir une petite poitrine et mon entre-jambe est devenu l'intimidé d'une femelle tortue. Ce qui me fallut le surnom (de la part de Mikey) de « Leona » ou « Mlle Leonardo »!_ _A mon plus grand soulagement la grossesse ne dura que 6 mois. Sentir l'enfant bouger est un sentiment impossible à décrire tellement c'est merveilleux. Bien sûr comme n'importe quel couple qui attend un bébé __lui__ et moi nous nous sommes souvent enguirlandés pour un oui ou pour un non._ _Exemple n°1: Auparavant les fraises étaient mon fruit préféré, aujourd'hui c'est le fruit de la passion et la mangue. Sans parler de mes nombreuses et surprenantes envies alimentaires!_ _Exemple n°2: Je pouvais passer des heures à regarder les Héros de l'Espace, maintenant je lis les comics de Mikey…voir même les livres de Don!_ _Exemple n°3: Je buvais plus que de raison du thé. N'importe lequel sauf le citron, heureusement, car je déteste l'odeur et le goût de ce thé depuis que je suis petit. Ironique, pour quelqu'un qui aime le thé, non?_ _Exemple n°4: Moi qui adorais me blottir dans __ses__ bras pour m'endormir, je __le__ repousse à chaque fois qu'__il__ essaye de me prendre dans ses bras._ _Oh, nos frères en ont bavé eux aussi, les pauvres. Et ne parlons pas de Casey qui se retrouva assommé (avec 3 dents en moins) en moins de trente secondes car il a osé dire (en rigolant, l'imbécile) que je n'étais plus une tortue mutante, mais une baleine mutante! Seul Père sut garder son calme, je suppose que le fait d'avoir soutenu Tang Shen par le passé y est pour quelque chose._ _La plus grosse dispute qu'on ait eu __lui__ et moi fut pour le prénom du bébé..._ -Je te dis que ça sera un garçon: Ça sera **Akebono! cris-je.** -N'importe quoi! cria-t-il _lui_ aussi, poings serrés. Moi, j't'dis que ça sera une fille: Ça sera Chibana! -Akebono! -Chibana! -Akebonooo! -Chiibanaa! _Et ainsi de suite. _ _Jusqu'au jour où Senseï nous proposa de nous faire connaître le sexe de notre bébé par une vieille astuce. Pour la première fois de toute notre vie nous pûmes entrer dans la chambre de Père jusqu'à là interdite d'accès. _ _M'aidant à me coucher sur le matelas, mon amant à ma gauche, Père posa sa main gauche à plat sur mon ventre (je suis à 4 mois de grossesse et d'après April j'ai l'air d'être au 7__ème__ mois) tandis que de la main droite il tient une chaîne entre le majeur et l'index où pend une bague en or._ _En frottant le __**leste**__ contre le « L » formé par le pouce et l'index gauche, Senseï refit les mêmes gestes à trois reprises. Ensuite il remonta la chaîne et la plaça au-dessus de sa paume._ _Soudain la bague tourne!_ -Comment est-ce possible?! s'écria mon amant au comble de la surprise. -Ceci est mon petit secret, Raphael. sourit Père en rangeant la bague qu'il remit autour de son cou caché par son kimono. -Mais que signifie…? demande-je, mais je m'interromps, ne trouvant pas les mots justes. -La bague a tourné cela signifie que vous allez être parents d'une petite fille. _Tournant la tête vers Raphael, je le vois me regarder avec un sourire fier aux lèvres. Agacé, je détourne la tête, Senseï m'aidant à me relever._ -Oh, ça va, ça va! grommelle-je, boudeur. Epargne-moi tes remarques! _Deux mois plus tard, je pus mettre ma fille au monde…en échange de ma Vie. _ _J'ai juste eu le temps de demander à Don (Karaï me soufflant à l'oreille des encouragements) de transmettre mes dernières paroles à Raph' et le nom du bébé. Ce qu'il promit de faire._ _Et il a tenu parole. Lorsque Airi-Chibana naquit, mon cœur lâcha après l'avoir tendrement embrassé sur le front._ _Je ne verrais pas Airi-Chibana grandir, je ne verrais pas Raphael, nos frères, notre sœur et nos amis vieillir et j'en suis désolé._ _Je pars avec l'espoir au cœur qu'un jour nous serons tous réunis._ _Adieu…_ Fin. Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Rewiens? Ou pas rewiens? °Je me rends compte que dans « Sans toi », j'ai appelé le chat de Mikey « Crème Glacée », excusez-moi pour cette méprise! 


	2. Pas une suite

Petite info

Chers fans des Tortues Ninjas*, je tiens à vous préciser que les images présentes pour « illustrer » certaines de mes fics ne sont pas à moi! Je les ai trouvées sur Google Image, je vous demande dont de ne pas croire que c'est moi qui les ai dessinées!

En vous remerciant du fond du cœur, car je ne souhaite aucunement un conflit quelconque avec le VRAI créateur des dessins!

*Pareil pour celles avec Saint Seiya et Frozen + Les 5 légendes!


End file.
